1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an object selection method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of electronic devices which users should operate at home or office is increasing year by year. Further, the functions of one electronic device are becoming increasingly diversified. Accordingly, a burden on a user who operates such electronic devices is getting heavier. In light of this, techniques for enabling the operation of a plurality of electronic devices with use of one remote control device have been developed. However, in order to achieve integration of remote control functions into one device, it is required to provide a means of identifying which device a user intends to operate when there are a plurality of remotely operable devices to be controlled in the environment where the user is located.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-345024 proposes a remote control device that recognizes a remote control target device and details of control from a speech of a user by employing speech recognition technology.